Locked Out Of Heaven
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Aria makes Ezra feel like a horrible person. She's his student, she's sixteen. He knows it wrong. But she's worth it. LEMON. EZRIA. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. And a special thanks to my amazing beta ItaSaku1, who I got watching the show and now she loves it. :D Enjoy!**

**Locked Out Of Heaven**

**EPOV**

'_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, for too long._

_~ Bruno Mars_

I slam the door of my apartment closed, officially fed up with hiding my feelings for that perfect girl. I remove my suit jacket and toss it aside. I fling myself onto the couch and rub my temples. Why does she have to be sixteen? And my student? Why can't she be three years older and in college? I jump when someone knocks on my door. I walk over and quickly open it.

"Aria," I breathe, "Come in."

"Ezra," she says, sounding breathless, "I had to see you." I instantly turn worried.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, concerned with her safety.

"I just…I," her voice breaks and I take her hand, "Everything is falling apart." She flings her arms around me and buries her face in my chest. I wrap my arms tightly around her and help her to the couch. I let her cry into my shirt for a good twenty minutes.

"What's falling apart, baby?" I ask, gently, knowing this is wrong, but not caring. It feels so right. I'm going to hell.

"My parents marriage, my life in general," she whispers. I pull her closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper back. I feel her shake her head against my chest so I kiss her forehead and rest my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm here for you," I tell my beautiful girlfriend. She sits up straight and wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she says, avoiding my eyes. I place my hand on her soft cheek and turn her face towards me.

"And what exactly are you apologizing for?" I question her, perplexed. I push a strand of her nearly black, wavy, soft hair behind her ear and kiss her gently.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"All I see is a beautiful, strong girl that has too much to deal with right now. And I'd like to take care of her," I whisper, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She leans against my chest and sighs. Aria's head pops up and she smiles slightly at me, hazel eyes twinkling.

"I love you so much, Ezra," she whispers. I smile down at her and kiss her lips.

"I love you, too, Aria," I say, solemnly, "Friday night, meet me outside this apartment at six. I have an idea."

"Okay," she grins at me, her earlier worries forgotten, "What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want. It should be semi-formal though," I answer, grinning back, "You should probably get home. It's getting late."

"You're probably right," she says and stands up. I get up as well and walk her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she tells me and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Don't forget to do your homework," I tease and she sends me a mock glare then bounces out of my apartment. I had obviously made her feel better.

**Three days later – Friday, APOV**

I tilt my head at my reflection and adjust the top of my dress. The clingy, red material falls about half way down my thighs. The top has a black mesh-like material for the sleeves and little gold studs. A small tutu like skirt falls from my waist. I had painted my nails bright red earlier today so they would match. I put in some small diamond-covered, heart-shaped studs in my ears and clasp the heart pedant that Ezra had gotten me around my neck. I top off my jewelry with a charm bracelet with a heart charm dangling from it.

I study my face to make sure my smoky eyes and red lips were still looking good. I turn away from my mirror and slip on my black ankle boots with the little silver and gold chains hanging from the tops. I grab my purse and wrap the strap lightly around my wrist. I head out to meet Ezra. He stands outside his apartment in gray dress pants and a white button up shirt. I smile happily and walk over to him.

"You look gorgeous," he tells me, after checking to make sure we were out of the hearing range of everyone else around.

"And you look very handsome," I respond, still grinning at my sexy older boyfriend.

"We should go," he says, leading me to his car and opening the door for me. He went around to his side and started up the car. Since he lives so close to the edge of town, we were already out of Rosewood, so Ezra grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Philadelphia."

"Well, I figured," I laugh, "But where in Philly?"

"Now, _that_ is a surprise," he says, looking over at me with mischief in his blue eyes. After about an hour long drive, we arrive at a fancy restaurant and Ezra helps me out of the car. He wraps an arm around my waist and leads me inside. The hostess leads us to our table and tries to flirt with Ezra so I cling to his arm and give her a slight glare.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," she says, walking away, swaying her hips. Ezra kisses me and pulls my chair out, obviously sensing that the woman had upset me. A waiter walks up to our table and smiles at us.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" he asks politely.

"I'll have an iced tea, please," I tell him.

"I'll have the same." Ezra rests his hand on my knee and squeezes gently. All throughout dinner, he kept his hand on my leg. It was unintentional, I'm sure, but it really turned me on.

**An hour later. Ezra's apartment.**

"Thank you for dinner, Ezra," I say, as he lets us inside his apartment.

"You're very welcome, my dear," he responds, kissing me once the door is closed, "Would you like to watch a movie?" Ezra stands behind me and kisses my neck. I lean back into him and nod. We walk to the couch together and I sit down. He goes over to the TV to set up the movie. Ezra sits next to me on the couch, wraps his arms around me, and leans back to lie down, with me on his chest. I sigh softly and snuggle closer as he presses play on the remote. I grin to myself as the opening credits of Cruel Intentions, my favorite movie ever, roll onto the screen.

"You remembered," I say, looking up at Ezra, with a huge smile on my face.

"I remember every single last one of our conversations," he responds as Sebastian starts speaking to his therapist. Throughout the movie, Ezra ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back. He would whisper some of Sebastian's sweeter lines in my ear. I snuggle in closer to him and run my fingers down his chest.

"Thank you," I whisper. He looks down at me, confused.

"For what?"

"You always make me feel better, no matter what's wrong," I explain. He gently pushes me to a sitting position, immediately following and crashes his lips to mine. I respond eagerly to the kiss and straddle his waist. He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes.

"You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Aria Montgomery," he tells me, making my heart beat faster. I place a quick kiss on his lips.

"You are so amazing to me. I love you more, Ezra Fitz," I respond, looking deep into his eyes. He smiles at me and places a soft kiss on my lips. I lean in and recapture his lips with my own. He pulls me closer to him and weaves his hands into my hair. I moan softly as his tongue connects with mine. I push him back onto the couch and lie on top of him. I run my hands up and down his chest and Ezra rubs my back and hips.

"I want you so bad, Aria," he mutters against my mouth.

"Then take me," I whisper back to him. Ezra stands up from the couch, lifting me into his arms in the process. He carries me over to the bed and drops me in the middle. I giggle as he climbs on top of me and reach out to unbutton his shirt, revealing his gorgeous body. I push the open button-up off of his body and throw it somewhere in the apartment. He slides his hands up my legs, gripping the tight material of my dress and pulling it up gently to my waist. In the process, he uncovered my frilly red garter and black and red lacy thong.

"You are so sexy," he tells me, huskily, staring into my very soul and making wetness pool between my thighs. He quickly rids me completely of my dress and his hands immediately find my breasts. My head falls back and my eyes droop closed in pleasure as he massages them through the red and black material of my bra. I let out a sigh of contentment as Ezra reaches behind me to unhook my bra and throw it across the room. I open my eyes and push him onto the bed, climbing on top of him immediately after. I smile sexily down at him and undo the button on his pants. I look into his beautiful blue eyes as I slide his zipper down and push his pants off of his body.

"We match," I tease, after seeing his black and red plaid boxers. He chuckles and then pulls me close to him and kisses me passionately. I break the kiss and slide down his body, practically ripping his boxers from his body. I smile up at him as I take his erection in my hand and run my hand up it. He closes his eyes, moaning softly. I lean down and take the head of his dick in my mouth and suck gently, watching his face the entire time. He moans in pleasure and a small smile graces his face. I'm taken completely off guard when he pulls me up and pushes me back onto the bed, so I am once again lying down with him hovering over top of me.

"Tonight's entirely about you," he tells me, lowering himself down to my thigh, where he takes my garter between his teeth and yanks it off of my leg, making me laugh. He kisses my inner thigh and reaches up to rub my stomach, right above my throbbing sex.

"Ezra, please," I whimper, as he runs his tongue along my leg. He smirks up at me and places a light kiss on my core, through my panties. I let out a low moan. He slowly moves his hand down my stomach and legs, taking my lacy thong with it and flings it across the room.

"I love you, Aria," he whispers to me, as he dips his head down and runs his tongue up my slit, making me whimper. He smirks against my sensitive skin and suddenly shoves two fingers inside of me. I scream in surprise and then moan as the wonderful feeling of Ezra's fingers takes over. His mouth closes around my clit and sucks as his fingers thrust in and out of me. I feel him add another finger and gasp his name as I feel an orgasm take over my body.

"Ezra," I mutter, "Come here." He smiles and moves up my body, leaning in for a kiss. I sigh against his mouth as he lines himself up with my entrance. He gently pushes inside of me, still kissing me passionately. I let out a soft moan and Ezra kisses my neck. His lips trail down to my breasts as he begins to thrust into me. I throw my head back in ecstasy and match his fast pace. I feel a coil start to tighten in my belly.

"Ezra," I moan. He looks into my eyes, resting his nose against mine. With one last thrust, we both cum. Ezra kisses my lips gently, one last time, before falling to the side of me. He pulls my small body close to his larger one.

"I love you," I whisper into his neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

"As I love you," he murmurs back, drifting off to sleep.

**Two weeks later – EPOV**

I turn the page of my book when I hear my door open. I look up and see Aria, tears streaming down her face. I stand up immediately, running to her side and pulling her to me.

"What's wrong?" I demand. A scared sound escapes her throat and she places something in my hand. I glance down and see a pregnancy test.

"Aria, you're pregnant," I whisper, gently. She looks up at me and her lip quivers.

"I- I'm sorry," her voice cracks, followed by my heart, "Please don't leave me." My eyes widen in shock and I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Never, Aria," I tell her, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you so, so much." I place my hand on her stomach and she leans her hand on my chest. Her tears begin to dry up and she sniffles.

"I'm so scared," she practically whimpers at me. I sit down on the couch and pull her gently into my lap.

"It'll be okay, baby," I tell her, "I'll take care of you." I rest my chin of the top of her head and internally panic. _I am not ready to be a father._

**One month later – APOV**

"I don't want to do this, Ezra," I whisper.

"We have to," he insists, kissing my shoulder. I take a deep breath and walk into my house with Ezra right behind me.

"Mom, dad!" I call, "Ezra and I need to talk to you!" They know about our relationship and have for two months now. Mom accepts it but dad wants to kill Ezra. After telling him this, he probably will.

"What is it, sweetie?" mom asks, as she and dad walk into the room. My dad glares at Ezra's arm, where it rests around my waist.

"Maybe we should sit down," Ezra suggests. My dad starts to protest but mom grabs his arm and makes him sit down. Ezra and I stand in front of them, much like when we told them we're together. Ezra senses my hesitation and squeezes my arm gently.

"Mom, dad," I close my eyes. When I open them back up, I continue in a rush, "I'm pregnant." My mom frowns but her eyes are soft. So she's not mad. My dad, on the other hand, shoots out of his seat and lunges at Ezra.

"Daddy!" I shriek, moving in front of him. He stops dead.

"Aria, move out of the way," he grits out.

"No," I deadpan, "If you hurt him, I will never forgive you. I love him and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, please, just support us because I'm already terrified and am going to need a lot of help." I feel a few tears slide down my face and hastily wipe them away.

"I am not happy about this," Byron starts, "But, since you did this, you get to pick how to make it right, Ezra. Choose wisely."

"The way I figure, I have two options," Ezra tells my parents, "The first one is to break up with Aria and pay child support. And that is never going to happen. My second option, which is obviously the one I choose, is to marry her."

"I completely agree with your choice, Ezra," Ella says, "Welcome to the family." My dad clenches his jaw as mom hugs Ezra and me. He hugs me tightly and shakes Ezra's hand.

**Two weeks later – APOV **

I take a deep breath and smooth down my medium length, white dress. I adjust the black tie around the waist and feel slim arms wrap around me. A gentle hand rests on my barely-there baby-bump.

"You look gorgeous," Spencer tells me, "Ezra's going to flip." I turn around and smile at my best friend and maid of honor.

"Thanks, Spence," I grin, "Can we still be Sparia, even though I'm getting married?"

"I will always be team Sparia," she confirms, squeezing me tightly. Hanna and Emily poke their heads in the room.

"It's time!" Hanna squeals. My mind goes numb and I pass through the walk down the aisle without even realizing it. Ezra and I recite our vows and slip each other's rings on the proper finger and he kisses me. Our friends and families stand and cheer. Even Ezra's mother fakes happiness. We have a small dinner as a reception and skip having a honeymoon for the time being. Instead, I move into Ezra's apartment and curl into his side to sleep.

**Seven months later – EPOV**

"I hate you!" Aria practically screams at me, as she grips my shirt when an especially bad contraction hits. I wince, both from the tone in her voice and the fact that she's ripping out my chest hair.

"You're doing so good," I tell her, kissing her sweaty forehead and snatching her hand in mine to get her away from my shirt. Ella grins at me from across the hospital bed.

"I'm surprised how well you're both doing with this," she tells her daughter and me.

"Okay, Aria, we're ready for you to push on the next contraction," Doctor Johnson tells her. She screams in pain as the contraction hits and she pushes. If she were to squeeze my hand any harder, she would break it.

**Five hours later – EPOV**

"She's perfect," I murmur, as our precious baby girl sleeps in her mother's arms. Aria smiles at me.

"That's because she looks like you," she whispers, "What should we name her?" I smile at her and tell her what I think is the perfect name for our baby girl. She gives me a huge grin and nods as Spencer pokes her head in the door.

"Can we come in?" she whispers, noticing the baby is asleep. Aria nods at her best friend and everyone spills into the room. Toby wraps an arm around Spencer and kisses her temple. Emily and Maya stand at the foot of the bed, grinning. Hanna and Caleb stick closer to the door, obviously a little uncomfortable around a child. Ella, Byron, Mike, Wes and my mom stay seated near the bed, where I sit with Aria.

"She's so beautiful," Emily breaths.

"What's her name?" Toby asks, pulling Spencer closer to him. Aria looks around the room at her friends.

"Spencer Hanily Fitz," she states proudly. There's a chorus of awwws from around the room and smile down at my perfect little family. I may be going to hell, but at least I have enough happiness here on earth to last centuries.

**~Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**

**Pretty please with a liar on top review :D**


End file.
